Galactic Sleep Pod
Basic Information The Galactic Sleep Pod is a futuristic looking type of bed; it's a usable piece of furniture that enables players to quickly skip either (the rest of) the day or the night. When using it, the player character will be shown standing in it like being asleep in a cryogenic capsule. Since update R41 in May 2017, sleeping in any kind of bed will also restore health. This bed is the size of 2 blocks in height and 1 block in width; it can only be used by players, but not by Creatures. Even visitors can use beds that have been placed by other players. How to obtain The Galactic Sleep Pod is part of the Galactic Super Bundle that was implemented with update R46 in September 2017, and the bed can only be crafted (default crafting key is Q) in the Crafting Menu after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. These beds cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this bed to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Already crafted Galactic Sleep Pods can also be bought in the Store as being parts of Item Packs and parts of building kits for space-themed Blueprints, but these purchases will not include the crafting recipes for these beds. Crafting Galactic Sleep Pods To craft one Galactic Sleep Pod, you'll need: *1 block of Magnetite that can be mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or at recesses near rivers with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped; or can be obtained from Warmworms, Night Rocksters and Rockzilla as a loot or pet-harvest *2 blocks of Glass made from Sand in a Forge *and 1 unit of Tar, found in pools in larger Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground, and requires at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to be scooped How to use Galactic Sleep Pods Like all beds, you can use this Sleep Pod (use your right mouse button while looking at it or type "F" as the default key to activate the bed) to quickly skip the rest of the day if it is daytime ingame or to skip the night if darkness has already fallen. However, on multiplayer worlds it might become necessary for all currently active players to go to sleep at the same time in order to skip time. You will be notified in the chat whenever other players go to bed. This bed cannot be rotated. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up crafted objects that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take objects on claims or in game worlds of other players where your permission level is set low. The Galactic Sleep Pod has glowing parts that can be seen in the dark, but won't illuminate the surrounding area. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Galactic Category:Beds